


Three Days With Yuu

by Bionic_Egypt



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Canon Switch, M/M, Nico and Will aren't actually in this, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionic_Egypt/pseuds/Bionic_Egypt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika had never met someone so utterly stupid in all his life. Why would someone so bright and happy enjoy spending time with a monster like him? No one loved a son of Hades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days With Yuu

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a prompt I found on tumblr: Imagine your OTP in a situation another OTP of yours was in canon. Well, this is basically the ‘three days in the infirmary’ thing with Solangelo from PJO/HoO with Owari No Seraph characters! Thanks and enjoy Three Days With Yuu (see what I did there?)

Mika had never seen anyone so stupidly cheerful in all his life. 

That much was obvious the second he stepped into the infirmary. Yuu casually steered him through the mess of injured campers, grinning and waving at those who saw he was there. The campers all waved back, but Mika saw the fear in their eyes when they noticed him. He was the son of Hades, after all; fear was to be expected.

Finally, Yuu seemed to realize that Mika was uncomfortable and led him directly to his own private room –not that Mika needed it, of course, but it was nice not to have the judging, prying eyes on him. Then came the part he knew there was no avoiding: the dreaded checkup.

“Sit down and take off your shirt,” Yuu ordered, a playful light in his green eyes.

Mika felt a blush creep up on his cheeks, though he tried to tell himself that it was just due to the room being way warmer than he was used to. “W-what? No!”

“Doctor’s orders, Mika!” Yuu grinned. “I know you don’t like checkups, but come on!”

Yes, Yuu would know all about that, wouldn’t he? Mika remembered all too well his first checkup at camp. Apparently all new campers younger than twelve needed to be checked out by the Apollo cabin, because they wouldn’t be there two years early without having some sort of issue. Mika, having been ten, had been checked over by Mitsuba, the then-head councilor. He’d heard that she and her younger brother, Yoichi, had died in the last few years, leaving Yuu as the councilor.

Eventually Yuu convinced Mika to remove his gods-awful Hawaiian shirt –don’t blame him; it was the only shirt he had at camp! –leaving the pale son of Hades with too much skin exposed to the cool air. When did it get so cold? It had been too hot only a second ago! Yuu noticed Mika was shivering and laid a warm hand on his arm.

“Hey,” he said softly. “It’ll only take a second, alright? Then I’ll get you a brand new shirt to replace that parrot-covered social-life killer.”

The son of Apollo quickly inspected Mika for any injuries that he failed to mention. The biggest ones he found were, of course, the werewolf scratches from Lycaon. Mika tried to brush it off as no big deal, but Yuu had already made up his mind.

“Shinya is such an idiot!” he snarled –actually snarled, something that Mika hadn’t expected from the friendly, always nice head councilor. “Did he honestly think that this was decent stitching? It looks like a five year old did this!”

“He is a five year old,” Mika muttered under his breath. Yuu, however, was close enough to hear his comment and grinned once more.

“Damn right!” he agreed. “Too bad I was busy in the infirmary; I could’ve totally shot his ass with an arrow before he left.”

“Good luck.” Everyone at Camp Jupiter knew that Shinya was better than most everyone with a bow (or any long-distance weapon). Trying to battle him would only end in pain for whoever attempted.

“You don’t think I could take him.” It wasn’t a question, so Mika wisely kept his mouth shut.

It didn’t take long for Yuu to continue with the checkup, and, after several pokes and prods with very cold metal instruments, Mika was finally allowed to put on another shirt. Unfortunately, it was a bright orange camp shirt.

“Orange will look good on you!” Yuu promised.

“I’m not wearing that,” Mika stated. “Not now, not ever.”

“Aw come on! I had to barter with the Stoll brothers for that! Do you know what those Hermes kids wanted in payment? I’m gonna have to figure out how to get the Hephaestus cabin to teach me how to make Greek fire!”

Alright, so Mika did feel a bit bad about that. So he slipped on the awful shirt (vowing never to wear one again, mind you), and sat as still as a statue until Yuu finally brandished a needle. What was he going to use that for?

“I’m redoing your stitches,” the raven-haired teen announced. “You’ll thank me when these don’t get infected later on.”

Mika may thank him later, but right now he was doing everything he could not to curse him out.

-0-

Later that day, as the sun was beginning to set, Mika noticed that Yuu was getting very . . . slow. He shuffled instead of walked, kept running into walls and apologizing, and barely responded to anyone talking to him. This wasn’t the Yuu who had taken care of him all day. What had caused this? When asked, though, Yuu just laughed it off.

“Apollo’s kids are solar powered,” he explained. “I’m just a bit tired. It’s alright. Hey, do you want to talk for a bit? You know, socialize?”

Mika suspected this was actually just a tactic for Yuu to stay awake, but he didn’t mind. As long as it helped someone, he wasn’t afraid to do anything –well, mostly anything, at least. Somehow, the green-eyed son of Apollo decided it was a great idea to just plop down on Mika’s bed and sit just inches from the son of Hades, watching him expectantly.

“Whatcha want to talk about?” Yuu asked.

“Um . . .” Mika was honestly drawing a blank. He’d never had much experience in talking to others before. What was he supposed to say? “What school do you go to?” he blurted, thinking that that might be a reasonable question.

The look in Yuu’s eyes said otherwise. “I don’t,” he answered quietly. “I’m a year-round camper.”

“Oh. Sorry,” the blond immediately replied. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“Well, what about you?” Yuu asked, obviously trying to lighten the mood. “I hear you’ve gotten into some really cool adventures!”

Mika didn’t want to talk about those –not now, not ever –which Yuu seemed to understand soon enough. They just sat there in a relatively comfortable silence until, eventually, Mika succumbed to the awaiting arms of Morpheus and fell into a dreamless sleep.

-0-

The next day, Yuu put Mika to work. Apparently, since he could walk around just fine, he was expected to do the more mundane tasks that the younger children of Apollo normally did: cut bandages, arrange the medicine cabinet, hand out nectar and ambrosia to hurt campers. It was menial work, which was exactly the thing Mika needed right now. He needed to be distracted from the adorable son of Apollo who annoyed him to no end. 

Wait, adorable? Where did that come from? Yuu was not adorable! He was annoying! He was arrogant! He was rash, unthinking, childish, hot, kind, funny– Oh gods. Mika definitely had a crush on him. This wasn’t good. He couldn’t have another crush, not on a boy again! 

So Mika kept to himself all day, trying his best to hide from the other campers and, most importantly, Yuu. He didn’t want to see him. The knowledge that the son of Apollo would hate him for that was enough to keep him secluded, at least until dinner. 

Yuu must’ve known Mika was trying to avoid him, so when he arrived that night, he brought a plate from the dining pavilion –one of the magic ones that conjured whatever someone wanted to eat –and placed it in front of Mika.

“I’m not leaving until you eat,” he warned, “and maybe not even then.”

Sighing, Mika asked the stupid plate for some curry, a dish his mom had made a lot for him when he was little. Yuu looked surprised at the contents of the dish.

“What?” Mika asked none-too-kindly.

“That’s my favorite food, too,” Yuu explained.

“Huh.”

As Mika ate, Yuu sat near him, acting as though he was waiting for something. Maybe he was just weird. That might make Mika’s crush vanish altogether. But as soon as the last scraps of food vanished from the plate, Yuu began talking. So that’s what he was waiting for.

“What was your childhood like?” he asked, surprising the blond son of Hades.

“What do you think?” Mika snapped, trying to avoid the question.

“I don’t know; that’s why I asked you.”

There was no way around this. Oddly enough, Mika didn’t want to avoid the question. He decided to tell the truth; after all, everyone else in camp basically knew.

“I grew up in 1940’s Japan,” he explained. “I don’t remember much. Then Akane and I were sent to the Lotus Casino by our father. We got out and came to camp. Akane became a Hunter and she died.”

Mika was fully prepared for the pity and the disgust that was sure to follow. After all, not many people could claim to be over seventy years old while only looking sixteen.

“I meant,” Yuu said “what did you do for fun? Or don’t you remember?”

Oh. That was . . . unexpected. Mika struggled for a bit before finally deciding what to tell him.

“I, um, used to play this stupid card game,” he admitted. “You know, once I got out of the casino.”

“What was it called?”

“Mythomagic.”  
Yuu’s face lit up at his words. “Really? Me too! Well, before . . .” The light faded, leaving only a thinly-veiled heartache.

Mika hated seeing that expression on Yuu’s face. He didn’t deserve to be sad. He was light and life and hope and joy. If anything, Mika was the one who deserved heartache and sadness. He was, after all, darkness and death and despair and sorrow. 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Mika said in a feather-soft voice.

“No, it’s okay. A lot of people know why I’m here, anyway. Guren, that bastard, accidentally told Ferid, who can’t keep a secret to save his life.”

Mika had to agree with that, though he figured it wouldn’t be a good idea to mention the huge crush he’d had on the son of Poseidon for years. Yuu didn’t seem to like him very much.

“My mom, she wasn’t very . . . stable,” Yuu began. “Dad met her in a hospital. He tried to fix her, nearly succeeded too. But then she had me, and he left to go find some other woman. She was okay for a few years, but when I was ten, she got into her mind that I was a demon.”

“Yuu, you don’t have to–” Mika started before he was cut off.

“She tried to kill me,” he continued. “And when that didn’t work, she killed herself. Guren sent a satyr to get me after that.”

Mika had no idea what to say to that. Sure, he’d had a bad few years, but Yuu . . . At least his mother had loved him until her last breath. Yuu didn’t even have that.

“I went to hell,” Mika offered, as if that could make it any better.

Yuu’s wide, tear-filled eyes stared at him with shock. “What?”

“Tartarus,” he explained. “I went there. Ferid and Krul did, too, but at least they had each other. And they couldn’t see the true horrors. I did.”

Yuu looked speechless, but Mika couldn’t stop talking now. The whole story poured out of him: his time in Tartarus, his nightmares of Achlys, and, most importantly, the confrontation with Cupid. How he’d hated that winged bastard for forcing him to admit his darkest secret.

When he was finally done, Yuu somehow managed to surprise him.

“You are, without a doubt, the bravest person I’ve ever met,” he stated, as if it was fact.

“No, I’m not.”

Yuu shook his head, black hair bobbing with the movement. “I’m serious, Mika! Name one other demigod –or hell, even an actual god –that could do what you did and remain sane.”

Mika gave a dry laugh. “I’m not sure I am, though.”

“Then that’s something we’ll have to fix. Don’t worry; I’ll protect you.”

Protect him? Yuu probably couldn’t even protect himself! Mika had heard the talk around the camp: the head councilor of Cabin Seven, the worthless archer, the tone-deaf son of Apollo. His talents only lay with healing and a bit of swordplay, though he wasn’t good enough to take down any big enemies. Now that he thought about it, how had Yuu managed to keep a smile on his face after all that? Maybe he could learn a thing or two from him.

They talked throughout the night, just getting to know one another. They left out the sad or scary parts, enjoying talking about things they enjoyed. This was the start of a great friendship. Or would it be something more?

-0-

The next morning, Mika awoke to something heavy lying on his chest. He forced his blue eyes open, staring down at the sleeping form of Yuu curled against him like a child. A soft smile found its way on his face. It was honestly amazing that Yuu would trust him so utterly, after all he had told him. After all, who trusted a monster?

Slowly, a pair of green eyes blinked their way open, looking up into the baby blues that stared back. They held no fear, no hatred, no disgust. In fact, they showed utter trust. What had Mika done to deserve that?

“Morning, Mika,” Yuu yawned. “Wow, what time is it?”

“About eight, Yuu-chan.”

As the dark haired son of Apollo looked at him in mild confusion, Mika realized exactly what he had said. Oh crap.

“Yuu-chan?” the verdant eyed boy chuckled. “I don’t think I’ve been called that before. What’s the last bit mean?”

“It’s, ah, a term added to names to, um, show . . . affection?” Mika explained nervously. “Sorry. It just slipped out.”

“I like it.”

That was unexpected. That word could probably describe Yuu perfectly, in fact. “You what?”

“I like it!” he repeated. “As long as I get to call you Death Boy.”

Mika had no choice but to agree to those large puppy-dog eyes. “Fine.”

The hug he was given made it worth it.

-0-

Finally, Mika’s three days were up. He was no longer confined to the infirmary. Oddly enough, he felt a little –disappointed? –yes, disappointed about it. Was it just because he had come to know Yuu-chan? Or was it because those three days helped him realize that not everyone was afraid of a monster like him?

Looking into those dark green eyes as he bid his goodbyes, Mika had his answer.

It was always Yuu-chan.

And he’d be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, that happened. In case it wasn’t clear, Mika was supposed to be Nico, Yuu was supposed to be Will, Ferid was supposed to be Percy (I needed someone who Mika interacted with a lot!), Krul was supposed to be Annabeth (again, interaction!), Guren was supposed to be Chiron, and Shinya was supposed to be Reyna (no idea why with that last one. It made sense at the time!). Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~C


End file.
